


Hold Me

by ilikecheesemaybe



Category: Benjaminutes - Fandom, The Riftdale Chronicles (Web Series)
Genre: Bart is a nerd, Claire cares a lot, Claire is protective, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikecheesemaybe/pseuds/ilikecheesemaybe
Summary: “I love you.”“I love you too, darling.”





	Hold Me

“I’m just saying. You really need to be more careful with your information. The government is always watching.” Claire says from the couch while watching Bart paint.

  
More specifically he was watching Bart, the way his hands moved, the way his eyebrows were furrowed with concentration the splashes of paint on his arms and cheek, and the way his eyes reflected the colors of the canvas making them practically glow with life.

  
“Claire, you’re being paranoid again, dear.” Bart sighed from across the the room.

  
The painting was a simple, very simple, portrait of a tinfoil wearing conspiracy theorist. The theorist’s smile was specifically highlighted, along with curious eyes that Bart could barely display. The portrait was surrounded by hearts.

  
“Or am I? Is it really just paranoia if I have evidence of people disappearing?” Claire stands from the couch. He walks towards his dear artist.

  
“I mean look at all the cases of people being kidnapped by the government. I don’t want to have to wake up one day and find that I have to make a case file on you because you got too close to the government.”

  
He finished walking over to his artist as he finished his “explanation”. Claire pressed himself against Bart’s back wrapping his arms around the artist.

  
Bart lets out a small yip from the contact. “Darling, please. I’m painting!” He puts down in brush and palette of paint in one smooth connected motion.

  
Claire spins Bart around so that the artist is facing him. He then pulls his artist closer to his chest protectively, as if trying to hide the other from the invisible eyes of the government.

  
Bart relaxes into Claire’s arms. “You could have just asked, darling.” His voice is slightly muffled by Claire’s form.  
“I know.” The pair stay in this position for a beat after the declaration. Claire holds Bart’s face in his hands.

  
Claire presses a light kiss to Bart’s nose, then quickly lifts Bart into his arms, bridal style, and carries him into their shared room.

  
“I love you.”

  
“I love you too, darling.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please Validate me!!!


End file.
